Melissa's Point
by MasterDuelistMichael
Summary: Caitlin had a way, Dawson had a creek...Melissa has a point. Based off of the 'Moody's Point' segment from Nickelodeon's 'The Amanda Show' - welcome...to 'Melissa's Point'.
1. Teaser

**Fellow Milo fans, here is a little teaser for something I'm working on. Based off of the 'Moody's Point' sketch from Nickelodeon's 'The Amanda Show' - here is 'Melissa's Point'.**

* * *

_In a world where anything can go wrong..._

"Milo, what's wrong?"

"What's right?"

* * *

_...A group of friends face the challenges of teen life..._

"What's it matter? I'll never find someone who understands my tortured teenage soul!"

"MOTHER!"

"I WISH I WERE SOMEWHERE ELSE!"

* * *

_Meet..._

"Melissa..."

"Melissa..."

"Melissa!"

* * *

_Caitlin had a way, Dawson had a creek...Melissa has a point._

"Watch out for this cable, Melissa...okay, not one of my better ideas."

* * *

**'MELISSA'S POINT' - COMING SOON!**

* * *

**There's your little teaser! First episode's coming soon!**


	2. Sweet 16

**And now...the premiere of 'Melissa's Point'!**

* * *

Our story begins in the early morning of a very special day - today is Melissa Chase's 16th birthday. Inside 3320 Druid Drive, we see the woman of honor finishing her breakfast and talking with her father - paramedic, fireman and renowned car salesman Richard Chase.

"Good morning, dad!" Melissa greeted.

"Good morning, sweetheart!" her father responded, handing her a white rectangular box. "Happy Birthday, Melissa!"

"Thanks, dad!"

Melissa opened the box to reveal a silver heart-shaped locket. "Dad, it's beautiful!"

"That was your mom's locket, by the way, Melissa."

Melissa tried to open the locket, but to no avail.

"I can't open the locket, dad."

"Like mother, like daughter, I guess. Now get yourself to school, don't want to be late!"

"Thanks, dad!"

Her locket now on around her neck, Melissa scurried away to Danville High School, where she was hopeful things would turn for the better. Well...not with a deep-thinking walking disaster area around.

* * *

_**Does it matter that I will not need you?**_

_**Does it matter that I will not see you?**_

**MELISSA'S POINT**

_**Does it matter that I will not be you?**_

_**Would you blame me for all I am?**_

**Starring SABRINA CARPENTER as Melissa**

**MEKAI CURTIS as Zack**

**WEIRD AL YANKOVIC as Milo**

**ALYSON STONER as Lydia**

**and CHRISSIE FIT as Amanda**

_**Does it matter that I still carry**_

_**all the pieces of the story?**_

_**Come tomorrow morning**_

_**I'm standing here**_

_**with all I am...**_

**'Milo Murphy's Law' created by DAN POVENMIRE and JEFF 'SWAMPY' MARSH**

**Based on 'Moody's Point' created by DAN SCHNEIDER**

* * *

We make it inside Danville High School. Melissa races in, hair and makeup a mess.

"Melissa, what happened to you?" Amanda asked.

"Let's see...got chased around by a concrete drainage pipe, a pistachio cart nearly fell on me and to top it all off, I nearly got sent to Milder's office for being late," Melissa recapped.

"Sounds like Murphy's law, alright," Zack, the cool jock, assessed. "Was Milo anywhere near you?"

"I think so. He and I always walk to school together. Why do you ask?"

Zack said nothing. He just pointed behind him to where a water fountain burst and nearly smashed Lydia.

"You would not believe what just happened! I nearly got hit with a water fountain! And...you saw that, didn't you?"

"We did," Amanda confirmed as Ms. Murawski intercepted Melissa.

"Melissa, I'm glad I caught you!"

"Ms. Murawski! What's the sitch?"

"I need your mother or father in to talk about what's been going on with you in school recently."

* * *

'Mother'...that word. She didn't want to be reminded of what happened 6 years ago today. The crash, her mom being left for dead...

"MOTHER!" Melissa screamed, running off.

"Melissa!" Lydia called out as she, Zack and Amanda ran off after her.

"Melissa, Ms. Murawski didn't know! She's just a teacher with an unhealthy obsession with her desk!" Zack said to Melissa.

"What's it matter?" Melissa started. "I'll never find someone who understands my tortured teenage soul!"

* * *

You spoke too soon, Melissa. Lockers flew open, Principal Milder slipped and fell...and windchimes filled the air. That meant only one thing - Melissa's deep-thinking childhood friend Milo Murphy was near. He was deep into the book 'Don't Date Rosa Santos' when Melissa spotted him. He closed the book, put it into his locker, slammed his locker closed and punched it.

"Milo, what's wrong?" Amanda asked.

"What's right?" Milo retorted as he walked toward the quartet. "Melissa, happy birthday."

"Thanks, Milo."

* * *

"Ms. Murawski doesn't get you...teachers don't get us. We're tortured teens. We go through the worst of the worst every day. Your worst day was 6 years ago today. I know...I was the first to hear about your mother's disappearance."

"I thought my mom died in that wreck."

"No, Melissa...I've been collecting evidence since that day. And I have reason to believe that your mom is still out there."

Melissa was shocked. "How can that even be possible?"

"Come by my place after school and I'll explain everything," Milo said in a deep, condescending voice.

* * *

Later that day, the group reconvened at Milo's house. They soon found their way to Milo's basement.

"If there's a clue as to the whereabouts of Melissa's mom, it'll be in here," Milo explained as he unlocked the door to his secret room. Inside, there were pictures and items pertaining to the disappearance of Pepper Chase.

"6 years ago today, a red 2003 Chevy Venture was involved in a wreck with a drunk driver. Melissa, you and your dad made it out unharmed. When the police found the wreckage, they found that your mom was unresponsive and pronounced her dead. However, according to my findings, all Danville PD found was a mannequin dressed as your mom," Milo explained.

"WHAT?!"

"When I looked at the red light camera footage from the night of the crash, I noticed that your mom was able to escape the wreckage and drive off in a hot-wired car to a local Chevrolet dealer to await her car's repair. Once her car was repaired, she drove off to an undisclosed location. But before that, she disabled the GPS tracking on her car. All we have to do is re-enable the tracking. Then we'll be able chart her exact route and find her."

Upon hearing this, Melissa thought to herself 'Hang on, mom...we're gonna find you...no matter what it takes!'

* * *

_**Does it matter that I will not need you?**_

_**Does it matter that I will not see you?**_

_**Does it matter that I will not be you?**_

_**Would you blame me for all I am?**_

_**Does it matter that I still carry**_

_**all the pieces of the story?**_

_**Come tomorrow morning**_

_**I'm standing here**_

_**with all I am...**_

* * *

**MELISSA'S POINT**

* * *

**How was that for a premiere episode? Where do you think Melissa's mom is? Leave your theories in the reviews and I'll see you for the next episode as the search begins! **


End file.
